Do you hate me Kazuma?
by Scarlet Ammo 19
Summary: An oneshot as a continuation on ch 5 of the original series. After Kazuma left Ayano all injured and hurt, she encounters another fight which leads her straight to her demise..Will Kazuma be able to save her? rated T


**A/N:** I decided to write an oneshot as a continuation of the chapter 5 ( manga )

**Summury: **So on chapter 5 of the original manga, Kazuma and Ayano, fight each other because Kazuma's on Misao's side. This battle leaves Ayano with some serious injuries whereas Kazuma abandons her there, after suggesting that she goes back and get some medical treatment. On the original series, Ayano goes back and fully recovers. However, when I read that I got furious! Haha Kazuma you jerk! ( *evil laugh* you'll see) I thought of giving him some hard time there again xD So in my fanfic, after Kazuma leaves Ayano gets into another fight, in which her condition worsens and she ends up fighting for her life.

Muha ha… Kazuma..Let's see how will you like that!

**Kazuma:** you evil bitch! You know I love Ayano!

**Me:** Then show it damn it!

Enjoyyyy ^^ And review ^^

" Graahh! That was tiring. I need a coffee! " Kazuma said as he stretched. " Hmm..what's that?" _" Ayano's blood?..Is what I smell Ayano's blood?"_ His eyes widened and he rushed to where he had left Ayano before he went to save Misao. Once he arrived, he opened his mouth to speak, but he just couldn't. There was blood everywhere, the whole place was destroyed…pieces from Ayano's clothing.. _"Just what happened after I left? "_ Kazuma then tried calling Ayano while heading to the Kanagi residence, but her cell was out of order. Then he tried at Ren's, but when the boy answered his voice was everything but calming.

" Ha-hai" Ren's voice was barely coming out.

" Ren! What's going on? Why isn't Ayano answering her phone? Do you know where she is?" He didn't even notice Ren's change of voice when he picked up his phone.

" Ni-sa…. Nee-sa…Nee-sa is…." His voice started cracking and he eventually burst into tears…

"Ren calm down!"

"Ha-hai….demo…" he started crying again…

" Ren! Listen up! If you don't tell me where Ayano is I won't be able to help her!" A long pause followed, then the silence broke Ren, as he decided to calm down and tell Kazuma what had happened.

" Ni-sa…You see…After you left; Ayano called me so that I'd get her some clothes and a health kit to help her change and caress her wounds. But, by the time I arrived, looks like nee-sa had gotten herself into another fight. I was so scared..That man was drugging her by her hair, throwing her here and there… She was all covered in blood…I'm afraid that she will….that she will…" The boy couldn't speak anymore….He just kept on crying.. As for Kazuma, he had stopped running for sometime now and has been standing there, frozen. His hands trembling, his eyes opened wide trying to realize what had happened.

" _Ayano…what….how…."_ He dropped his phone and left flying for the hospital. Everyone was there, Nanase and Yukari holding their heads whispering _" No…that can't be…"_, Ren was crying with his face in his palms…Jugo and Genma where just sitting there with their heads lowered. Once his presence became noticed, Jugo raised his head and looked at Kazuma with eyes full of hatred and disappointment. Kazuma felt as if something pierced right trough his heart. It was the first time ever that he was affected by someone else beside Ayano, Ren and Tsui Ling. But he knew that the real reason why Jugo's sight "killed" him was because the whole situation was his fault. Not only had he pulled a prank on Ayano( when he fought with her so that she wouldn't interfere with the Misao case ) but also he had "abandoned" her wounded and helpless. _" I could at least have carried her home..I mean.. I really took it too far this time.."_

After a while Ren noticed Kazuma's presence as well.. He immediately stood up and ran to his brother's arms. Kazuma hugged him trying to comfort him.

" Ka-Kazumaa….she is going to die…. She is…" Kazuma patted him on his head… He tried to keep his cool as much as he could, at least in front of his little brother. He knew how much he loved Ayano so if something were to happen to her he'd die out of loneliness.

"Where is she?.." Kazuma asked as calm as he could.

" She-she is resting.. She underwent an operation and now is recovering…but…"

"But what?..."

" That man pierced her with a sword….The sword barely missed her stomach, but hit her lungs…They can't stop the bleeding so they have to wait for the wound to heal itself…Normally she should have been fine by now but the doctors said that her system was already worn out from another fight….Did you two have… a real fight this time, Ni-sa?" But he didn't answer… While Ren was explaining to him how the situation was, Kazuma had pulled his brother closer, hugging him tighter and crying silently with his head down.

" Ni-sa?...You ok?" But there was no response…Only some mumbling..

"I'm sorry…." Kazuma pushed Ren aside and headed for Ayano's room, he hesitantly opened the door and walked in.

He closed the door behind him and leaned his back against it. His head still down; it was impossible for him to raise his sight and look at her… After a while, when he finally managed to pull himself together, he raised his head and looked at Ayano…She was pale, her breathing was heavy and her eyes were twitching…She was probably in great pain or she was having a bad dream. He moved closer, and tried to hold her hand. But once he touched it he got terrified. It was cold…Her hand was cold..SHE was COLD. She was dying….The hot-headed girl that once was such a bother to him was now dying before his very eyes… He clenched his teeth and fists and said:

" I'll save you…I promised I'd do…So you better hang in there till I do so, got it?" A whirl of air formed around them and some blue and white orbs begun to show up.

"Hear me spirits of the wind. In the name of contract, entrust me with your power." _Please help me save her…" _Then a blue light surrounded Ayano and her body floated in the air. When he was done, he held her body and carefully placed it back on the bed. He brushed her hair and tried to wake her up, as gently as he could.

" Ayano..Ayano…" Ayano twitched a bit, then slowly opened her eyes.

"Ka-Ka…zuma?...Is that you?please tell me that it's you..!" she said in a very scared and panicked voice.

"Yes Ayano.. It is me so please calm down. You haven't fully recovered yet." Ayano's body relaxed and her look softened.

"So…you came for me…." His eyes widened. " After the face you made during the fight…I was really sure that you'd let me die.." Kazuma tightened his grisp. " Stupid. I was only trying to protect you…I was afraid that Misao might do you harm as well…Whatever was controlling her rage, would immediately be drawn by yours as well…Idiot hot-headed brat…How can I ever let YOU die… You of all people…My life would be really boring ya know.." And a chuckle left his lips…

" WHAT?!.." She was ready to kill him…but she calmed herself down and said: " But I really thought you hated me that time…I really did."

" Me? Hate you?...How can someone ever hate you Ayano, you-" But was cut off when he realized that Ayano was crying…

" I'm so glad…that you don't hate me…" Kazuma smiled softly then patted her on her head..

"Come on princess, I batter go get others. Everyone's been really worried about you, you know" He turned towards the door when he felt something grabbing him…

" If it is ok with you…just for a little while…can you stay here with me?...I wanna make sure that the old Kazuma is back…" She was all blushing and rolling her eyes around the room, when an arm grabbed her waist and pulled her close. It was Kazuma's. He wrapped himself around Ayano and a smile formed on his lips. Ayano curled herself inside Kazuma's arms and whispered:

"_I love you too…Kazuma"_


End file.
